Antes de partir
by neomina
Summary: Una noche antes de que Camus regrese a Siberia.


__Esta historia fue creada para un evento en el Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi hace ya más de un año.

**_Antes de partir_**

Llevaba varios minutos viéndolo ir y venir de un lado a otro; recogiendo lo que llevaría consigo en su ya cercana partida. Había subido al Templo de Acuario para pasar juntos las últimas horas de Camus en el Santuario. Mañana regresaría de nuevo a Siberia para continuar con la instrucción de sus jóvenes discípulos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Aspiro profundamente. El aire era diferente allí. Invariablemente más fresco que en el resto de los recintos e impregnado de una esencia especial. No era algo que pudiese identificar; sólo sabía que siempre había estado flotando el ambiente; incluso antes de la llegada de Camus. La había notado desde sus primeros días en el sagrado lugar. Una agradable sensación lo envolvía cada vez que atravesaba la casa circular. Una impresión que lo hacía sentirse especialmente bien. Rodó sobre el colchón y hundió la nariz en la ligera frazada que lo cubría. Esa olía a él. La estrujó entre los dedos e inhaló; dejando a sus sentidos embriagarse de esa fragancia. En su cabeza golpeaba fuerte una idea. Un pensamiento que llevaba días acosándolo sin tregua y que, en ese momento, le estaba costando mucho refrenar.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio plantado delante de su pequeña maleta, abierta sobre una antigua escribanía, con un libro en una mano y un par de prendas en la otra; sopesando cuál le sería de mayor utilidad. En su reducida valija no había sitio para todo.

-Tendrás que decidir –lo retó-. Las necesidades de tu cuerpo o las de tu mente.

Camus depositó el libro encima del resto de sus cosas y se volvió para mirarlo y toparse con la amplia sonrisa del griego.

-Acabarás paseándote en cueros delante de esos mocosos –bromeó. El gesto de susto que se dibujó en la cara del de Acuario transformó su sonrisa en carcajada-. Eso no sería nada adecuado –advirtió mientras se acercaba-. Mejor búscate un libro más delgado –le aconsejó al tiempo que devolvía el gordo libraco a la estantería y colocaba en su lugar la ropa que el francés había descartado.

Se sentó sobre el viejo escritorio y esperó; dejando a sus piernas balancearse y a sus dedos tamborilear nerviosos sobre la superficie de madera; mirándolo sin pestañear; viendo como deslizaba un pequeño libro en el interior de la maleta antes de cerrarla.

-Ya pensaba que no terminarías nunca –confesó aliviado.

-Perdona, no sabía que hubiese tardado tanto –se disculpó-. Es sólo que no quiero que me explote en la cara cuando vaya a abrirla –su tono parecía neutro pero Milo captó la indirecta a la primera. Un pequeño contratiempo un par de años atrás y Camus ya no le dejaba acercarse a su equipaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo será esta vez? –preguntó. Había ansiedad en su voz. Llevaban toda la vida despidiéndose pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

-Ya lo sabes… -respondió; volviéndose a mirar la cerrada maleta. Quería evitar la escrutadora mirada del octavo guardián.

Milo advirtió el gesto y lo sujetó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo. Sabía que algo le ocultaba; pero no tuvo que preguntárselo. Cuando sus azules se encontraron Camus dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Quizá sea un poco más esta vez… –la mirada de Milo lo interrogaba sin palabras-. El invierno es duro y largo –explicó-. Demasiado… No puedo dejarlos solos… Creo… que no regresaré hasta la primavera.

Milo tragó la saliva que parecía habérsele atorado en la garganta. Primavera. Faltaban muchos meses aún. Más que los días que luego Camus pasaría en el Santuario. Todo su interior se revolucionó. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca. Si lo dejaba pasar su conciencia estaría reclamándole durante meses. Había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas y vueltas y ya no quería esperar más. Suficiente de pensar. Una ráfaga de deseo se apoderó de él haciendo que le robara un beso. Uno en el cual entregó una muestra de la pasión que en ese momento lo desbordaba. Disfrutó de los labios franceses abriéndose sobre su boca; entregándose sin condiciones a ese beso apasionado. Con las manos sobre las mejillas de Camus lo apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y aprovechó para juntar sus frentes, como si así sus ardientes pensamientos pudiesen pasar a él y lo instase, de ese modo, a compartir el deseo que lo inundaba.

Los brazos de Camus se cerraron sobre la espalda de Milo. Mientras lo abrazaba, buscó sus labios, apetecibles y sensuales, para unirse a ellos en un ansioso beso de despedida.

-Es tarde ya… -dijo, al poner fin a ese contacto-. Deberías…

-No quiero irme –lo interrumpió con decisión. Lo tomó de la mano y, en silencio y custodiados por la rojiza luz del atardecer, caminaron hasta la cama para compartir un tiempo que no volverían a tener en una larga temporada.

Se acurrucó en el pecho de Camus mientras sentía cómo este pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Aspiró el olor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Quería sentir su piel. Quería sentir su calor. Levantó la cabeza y su boca rozó la del francés, con la que se fundió en un tierno beso. Su mano se deslizó por el cuerpo del muchacho que lo abrazaba hasta colarse entre sus piernas, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué… haces…? –preguntó titubeante.

-Te quiero –dijo muy seguro-. Te deseo… Quiero estar contigo esta noche. Ahora –su voz sonaba firme y ante semejante declaración los ojos de Camus se abrieron como platos y su rostro se cubrió de un vergonzoso rubor al tiempo que su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder articular palabra. Con la sonrisa en la cara se acercó, de nuevo, a su desconcertado compañero y le puso la mano tras el cuello para acercarlo a sus labios.

Camus reaccionó con nerviosismo ante la iniciativa de Milo. No sabía si responder a ese beso, apartarlo de su cuerpo o comenzar a desvestirlo. Sus brazos permanecieron lánguidos a sus costados hasta que tuvo la fuerza para alejarse del calor del griego.

-Espera. Espera… -pidió, poniendo distancia de por medio-. No podemos hacer esto ahora. Dentro de unas horas ya no estaré aquí. No.., no creo que sea correcto.

-¿Correcto? –inquirió molesto.

-Sí. No estaría bien –se explicó. De rodillas sobre el colchón y ante la intensa mirada de su compañero intentaba exponer sus razones-. Yo me iré por la mañana y no volveré en mucho tiempo…

-Pues precisamente por eso creo que es el momento perfec…

-No –lo cortó tajante. No sabemos cómo nos sentiremos después… ¿y si… -

-Pero sí sé cómo me siento ahora… -lo detuvo-. Y también sé cómo me sentiré durante los próximos meses –se acercó de nuevo al galo y le acarició el rostro-. Camus… Otra vez estás anteponiendo tu cerebro a tu cuerpo –lo reprendió con una melancólica sonrisa. Terminó con la distancia que existía entre los dos y lo abrazó.

Por un momento se quedó estático, con los brazos abiertos, sin atreverse a cerrarlos sobre el cuerpo de Milo. Miles de emociones revoloteaban en su interior y quien las provocaba todas era precisamente el muchacho que estaba con él. Su compañero, su amigo, su amor. Ese que le había confesado sus sentimientos y que permanecía aferrado a su cuerpo a la espera de que se decidiese a demostrarle cuánto sentía también por él. Lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo y esta vez fue su turno de iniciar las caricias y los largos y amorosos besos.

El sabor de sus bocas emborrachó sus cuerpos y los dos supieron, en ese momento, que ya no se querían detener. Se miraron con ternura y deseo, al mismo tiempo, y entre besos y caricias fueron despojándose de sus sencillos atavíos, que en poco tiempo no fueron más que un revoltijo en el suelo. Mientras se contemplaban, por vez primera, en completa desnudez sus mentes comprendieron que era real lo que sucedía y, de repente, un súbito sentimiento de pudor los embargó. Se abrazaron para ocultar el rubor que cubría sus rostros y la piel se pegó contra la piel; erizándose bajo el tacto de sus manos; haciendo que miles de chispitas los recorriesen de la cabeza a los pies transformándose en ahogados jadeos al llegar a sus bocas. El roce de sus cuerpos en contacto era excitante y tumbados, el uno sobre el otro, volvieron a regalarse el sabor de sus labios con un nuevo repertorio de dulces besos, aderezados de lujuria, esta vez; enredando sus lenguas con ardor mientras se mezclaban sus respiraciones y sus cuerpos temblaban de excitación.

El instinto de supervivencia lo obligó apartarse de los labios del galo pero, mientras lo miraba, sus sentidos le recordaban su presencia. Podía escuchar aún el sonido de los besos que habían compartido y paladear su sabor. Podía sentir sobre el suyo el peso del cuerpo cálido de Camus, aplastándolo ligeramente contra la cama, y aspirar el aroma de su piel. Podía perderse en su profunda mirada y creer enloquecer con el roce de sus ya despiertas pasiones.

Camus se apartó del cuerpo de Milo, apoyándose sobre las manos, situadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero. Las sombras de la noche casi habían conquistado el undécimo templo y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que la imagen del griego se dibujara con claridad ante sus ojos. Milo respiraba tan agitadamente como él. Los labios entreabiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, los revueltos bucles de su larga melena enmarcando su rostro… Por un momento se dejó hipnotizar por esa visión hasta que la voz del griego reclamó su atención.

-¿Ves…? –le susurró con voz entrecortada al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con las manos y le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Por toda respuesta, sus cejas se arquearon en un gesto de extrañeza.

-Todo es mejor… cuando no piensas tanto… -con una suave curvatura de sus labios respondió a su muda pregunta.

Camus le dedicó una cálida y dulce sonrisa y se acercó a los labios de Milo, despacio, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento y cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos posó la suya sobre esa boca dulce y carnosa. Rozó sus labios. Le gustaba sentirlos contra los suyos; tan calientes, tan suaves… Se entretuvo dibujando su contorno con la lengua mientras lo escuchaba susurrar su nombre y sentía sus dedos recorriéndole la columna, acariciando su espalda. Levantó la cabeza. Milo tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, respirando de modo desacompasado a causa de la excitación. Mientras lo miraba, despacio, sus manos recorrieron todas aquellas partes de la anatomía de su compañero que supuso lo harían estremecer. El cuello, los pezones, el vientre, las ingles…; acariciándolo parsimoniosamente.

Milo se removía y jadeaba suavemente cada vez que el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Una especie de ronroneo escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la mano del francés cerrarse sobre su sexo enhiesto y recorrer su longitud; lentamente al principio y más rápido después. Se le erizó la piel y gimió bajito cuando un cálido hálito envolvió su anhelante envergadura. La boca de Camus sobre su miembro lograba hacerlo enloquecer. Apretaba con los labios, lamiendo suave y pausadamente, una y otra vez. Lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta, alternando la lengua con la mano, descubriendo cada oculto rincón de esa piel, enrojecida y caliente. Había comenzado con un lento subir y bajar al tiempo que sus manos le acariciaban los muslos y las nalgas. Todas esas atenciones lo hacían sudar, gemir y convulsionarse de placer. Incapaz de contener las reacciones de su cuerpo sus inquietas manos se aferraron a los cabellos del francés empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo para marcarle el ritmo que creía necesitar. Tomaba aire con dificultad, su respiración estaba desacompasada y sentía el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

Escuchaba sus gemidos y percibía cómo se contoneaba bajo su cuerpo. Las manos de Milo sobre su cabeza lo obligaban a un movimiento más intenso y cuando el miembro en su boca tocó el final de su garganta no pudo reprimir una arcada y, sin querer pero sin poder evitarlo, se apartó de él; quedándose sentado sobre sus pies, intentado retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

El griego permaneció tumbado durante unos instantes; procurando recuperar el aliento e, incluso, la consciencia pero en cuanto su cerebro pudo procesar lo que había sucedido se incorporó, como movido por un resorte, para acercarse al francés. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que pudo sentir el calor de su respiración.

-Lo siento… –susurró titubeante-. Demasiado ansioso… -se explicó. La sonrisa que pudo leer en la cara de Camus le hizo saber que sus disculpas habían sido aceptadas.

-Si no, no serías tú… - le aseguró-. Milo de Escorpio siempre tiene que hacer las cosas a su manera…

-Cierto… -acto seguido acercó su boca a los húmedos y dulces labios de Camus para dejar sobre ellos un beso tierno, entregado y amoroso al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo para obligarlo a acostarse.

Cuando lo tuvo tumbado comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo suavemente mientras le sonreía y lo besaba con dulzura. Sus dedos recorrieron el cuerpo del acuariano desde los hombros al ombligo, esbozando una senda que luego recorrerían sus labios. Le besó el cuello, dejándole sentir bajo las orejas su húmeda respiración, y su lengua exploró cada rincón de su agitado pecho; complacido al escucharlo respirar fuertemente. Le acarició las piernas mientras su boca se entretenía en prodigar placenteros mimos en el trabajado abdomen; paseándose desde el pubis al ombligo una y otra vez. Se separó un momento para tomar aire y lo miró. Camus lo estaba mirando también. Le sonrió. Se acercó para dejarle un breve beso en los entreabiertos labios y lo empujó con suavidad para que volviese a tener la cabeza sobre la cama.

Accedió a los deseos de su compañero y se dejó hacer. Con la mirada clavada en el alto techo de la habitación sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel con el electrizante contacto de las manos griegas en el interior de sus muslos y sus ingles. Había comenzado a sentir el cosquilleo de la excitación. Gimió, por la sorpresa, cuando Milo pasó la lengua por su despierta erección. Quiso volver a incorporarse pero la mano del griego sobre su pecho lo mantuvo pegado al colchón.

Milo se mordió el labio. Le había encantado escucharlo. Con las manos apoyadas sobre los muslos de Camus repitió la acción anterior. Lo recorrió lentamente durante unos momentos hasta que pudo darse cuenta de cómo aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración. Fue entonces cuando agachó la cabeza y su boca comenzó a subir y bajar por el miembro del galo. Volvió a lamerlo antes de besarlo y pasar sus labios apretados por toda su extensión. Se lo introdujo, de nuevo, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. Lo hizo por un rato; escuchando los ininteligibles murmullos que salían de la boca del francés, su respiración entrecortada, sus gemidos..; disfrutando de las caricias de sus dedos en el cuello y la nuca.

-¡Para…! ¡Para…! –pidió entre jadeos entrecortados. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo estaban siendo demasiado intensas y creyó no poder soportarlas así que lo detuvo al tiempo que trataba de suavizar su agitada respiración y detener su inminente orgasmo.

Milo se dejó caer sobre Camus. Sus cuerpos, brillantes por el sudor se pegaron y, por unos instantes, permanecieron abrazados, mirándose fijamente mientras sus pechos se llenaban de aire y sus cerebros regresaban a la normalidad.

Dejándose llevar por la latente excitación que albergaban en su interior se unieron en un apasionado beso y dejaron a sus manos recorrerse sin pudor, explorando cada milímetro de sus ardientes pieles. Entre caricias y besuqueos rodaron por el colchón.

Las manos de Milo recorrían la espalda gala arañando con suavidad toda su amplitud, inflamado por el ardor de sentir en su entrepierna el roce sutil del miembro de Camus y el delicioso tacto de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo. Cuando la lengua invasora se retiró de su boca tomó aire. La cara de Camus estaba muy cerca de la suya. Sus labios rojos, su mirada brillante… Leyó en su cara el mismo anhelo que latía en su interior. Cargado de deseo volvió a tomar la iniciativa y se giró, ofreciéndole la espalda.

Camus se recostó sobre él y acercó los labios a su oído.

-¿Estás… seguro? –le preguntó con ternura; como queriendo asegurarse de que tenía permiso para entrar en él.

Milo giró la cabeza y lo miró, asintiendo. Buscó una de las manos de Camus y se la llevó a la boca para chupetear sus dedos, uno por uno, despacio, probando su sabor; haciendo que el francés cerrase los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Se demoró en su labor; mordisqueando, ensalivando y acariciando esos suaves dedos con su lengua mientras sentía como le acariciaba el pelo y repartía pequeños besos por su nuca y su cuello.

La mano de Camus descendió por la espalda de Milo, con suavidad, sin prisa, erizando el vello suave de su piel, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, que sus dedos recorrieron, masajeándolos con lentitud, procurando que se relajase antes de continuar. Retiró su mano de la boca del griego y esos lubrificados dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de la recién explorada intimidad del octavo guardián.

Los echó de menos en su boca y aguanto la respiración al sentirlos penetrar en su cuerpo. Primero uno, entrando parsimoniosamente, sin fuerza, con suavidad; un segundo, después, logrando que se removiese en la cama y que de sus labios escapase un suave gemido; y un tercero, que lo obligó a morderse los labios en un vano intento de reprimir un leve quejido de incomodidad. Sentía la mano de Camus jugueteando con su cabello, su aliento en la cara, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y una contradictoria sensación en su interior. Respiraba con intensidad, tratando de concentrarse en disfrutar todos los estímulos que su compañero le provocaba.

Sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Milo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se incorporó un poco y comenzó a bajar por su cuello y su espalda, besándolo con calma. Su erecto miembro se alojaba en el canal que se formaba entre sus prietas nalgas mientras sus manos lo ceñían por la cintura. A medida que lo besaba pudo sentir como su cuerpo se distendía, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sus labios le causaban. Cuando llegó al final de su espalda, dudó por un momento pero Milo había vuelto la cabeza para mirarlo y en su contundente mirada pudo adivinar que lo deseaba tanto como él; así que, tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, se aferró a su cuerpo e inició la andadura en su interior, empujando con suavidad.

Milo apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo se tensó y estrujó con fuerza la ropa de la cama mientras gemía. Camus se adentraba lentamente pero la punzante sensación en su interior hacía que con cada avance creyese quebrarse de dolor. Unas inoportunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y mordió las sábanas para no gritar.

Era consciente de la absoluta tensión en el cuerpo de su compañero. Avanzaba con suavidad. El interior de Milo era tibio y palpitante. Estrecho. Sentía una desesperante presión en su sexo mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de él, queriendo llegar a lo más recóndito de su ser. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. La sensación era desquiciante y con cada movimiento creía que se le pararía el corazón.

Los dos gimieron con fuerza cuando, finalmente, el miembro del francés estuvo completamente dentro; aprisionado en el suave y húmedo interior del griego. Permanecieron quietos, escuchando sus respiraciones, por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos pudo calcular. Un tiempo que sirvió para que se amoldaran el uno al otro. Pecho contra espalda, apretados. Dos cuerpos en contacto temblando de ansiedad. La impaciencia los consumía pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse todavía.

Sujetando sus costados, Camus repartía besos por su cabeza, su cuello, su nuca y por el camino sinuoso de su espalda. A medida que lo besaba se iba relajando y fue soltando la sábana que tenía agarrada. Lo sentía entre sus piernas, agarrándolo con fuerza por las caderas e intentó mirarlo por encima del hombro. Para ese entonces sus nervios ya casi parecían haberse calmado y se dejó vencer por el instinto natural de apretar sus músculos y moverse en busca de un mayor contacto con su compañero, dándole a entender que estaba listo para continuar. En respuesta a ese movimiento Camus se movió hacia atrás, retirándose casi completamente para volver a avanzar de nuevo después, despacio. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera al compás de las embestidas del acuariano.

Durante los minutos siguientes, sus cuerpos experimentaron una marea de sensaciones. Dolor, calor, placer… Una extraña mezcla de emociones recorría sus cuerpos mientras se acostumbraban al ritmo y comenzaban a gozar. El aire del cuarto se llenó con el eco de sus sollozos, largos y constantes; muestra manifiesta de la intensidad de lo que estaban experimentando; una conjunción de placer y dolor que estaba consiguiendo volverlos locos.

El sudor había empezado a cubrir sus cuerpos y su temperatura corporal aumentaba a cada momento. En los minutos siguientes se acostumbraron a la cadencia de sus movimientos. El dolor desaparecía, cediendo su lugar a una gozosa sensación que fue recorriéndolos desde el centro de sus cuerpos hasta el último rincón de sus ardientes pieles. Gemían casi al unísono como si las oleadas de placer los recorriesen a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los músculos de Milo estaban en completa tensión. Había vuelto a agarrar con fuerza las sábanas que tenía debajo. El sudor le resbalaba por la espalda y se colaba entre sus piernas mezclándose con el del francés. Giró la cabeza buscando encontrarse con sus ojos. Lo miró por unos instantes. Su cuerpo igualmente sudoroso, los pezones erectos, los músculos tan tensionados como nunca antes, la boca entreabierta, jadeante... Le encantó esa imagen y en medio de la bruma que en esos momentos nublaba su entendimiento le sonrió. Uno de esos gestos tan habituales en su rostro pero que en esos momentos parecía que le costaba un mundo esbozar.

En respuesta al empuje de sus caderas Milo se retorcía y él sentía que su cuerpo no le respondería por mucho más tiempo. Ralentizó sus movimientos. Le acarició la cara mientras tomaba aire. El heleno le sujetó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y, alzando sus caderas, se la llevó hasta su necesitado miembro. Camus retomó su bamboleo cuando se acostumbraron a la nueva posición; moviéndose cadenciosamente en la intimidad del griego y masturbándolo al ritmo de sus acometidas. Lo sentía contonearse bajo su cuerpo. Milo levantaba y bajaba la cabeza constantemente, incapaz ya de controlarse. Empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, sintiendo como sus cuerpos vibraban con cada empujón. Sus gemidos ya no se detenían. Un momento después notó como entre cortos e intensos gritos el cuerpo de Milo temblaba debajo del suyo mientras continuaba la andadura en su interior. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la electrizante corriente del placer apoderándose también de él. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras sus gemidos se mezclaban con los del heleno experimentando, casi a la par, el éxtasis de su primer orgasmo juntos.

Lo sintió desplomarse a su lado. Volvió la cabeza y lo encontró mirándolo con ojos llenos de pasión, el rostro sudoroso y mechones de su sedosa cabellera pegados a las mejillas. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se acercó para besarlo. Fue un ligero roce, pero que consiguió aderezar de ternura el momento que estaban viviendo. Durante un breve instante sus labios permanecieron juntos, sus lenguas pegadas y sus ojos cerrados. Cuando terminaron ese beso se quedaron mirándose por largo rato, perdidos en un mar de sensaciones y pensamientos. No necesitaban decirse nada. En pocas horas tendrían que separarse de nuevo pero se sentían afortunados porque tenerse y amarse era lo mejor que les había tocado en suerte.

FIN


End file.
